


Waiting

by FairyNiamh



Series: Making Sure [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Boypussy, M/M, Medical Examination, Omega Dean, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: John sat next to his son in the waiting room, rubbing his back to comfort him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/John Winchester
Series: Making Sure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951651
Comments: 6
Kudos: 202





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/164032.html?thread=48116160#t48116160

John sat next to his son in the waiting room, rubbing his back to comfort him. You see, today they would find out if Dean was pregnant. Well, _officially_ know, that is. He had no doubt about his virility, nor about his omega son's fertility.

The boy did not know what to think about anything in that manner. He was a worry wart and wasn't even sure he was pregnant. John knew he was and couldn't wait to see the changes their child would bring to Dean's body and their relationship.

"I'm too young and don't want to get fat," he grumbled as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"Thirteen is the perfect age for an omega to start having children. Most start even earlier these days and you're not going to get fat. You'll grow our child and show the world that you managed to secure yourself a strong, virile, Alpha to take care of and your children," he stressed as he rubbed the still flat stomach.

"My alpha is, _literally_ my dad. Pretty sure that is lame; not being a proper omega," Dean whined.

John shook his head at his boy's resistance. He had been trying to soothe his son's mind since he had, as was his right, claimed him as his mate during his first heat. The boy had seemed happy, until the morning sickness, indicating his pregnancy, set in. A home test had confirmed what the alpha was already sure of. 

Yet, the omega would only take a doctor's word. "Jimmy has a special glow about him."

"Of course he does, he's carrying Cas' baby," came the exasperated reply.

He had to chuckle at the testy remark from his moody mate. "Who is also his dad."

The boy had nothing to say about that. He could tell that he was nervous, but the Alpha didn't know what he was worried about. "What's wrong?" he finally asked.

"Uncle Bobby said, that if I'm not pregnant, our mating will not be seen as valid. That my next heat will be open to all the single Alphas in the area," he explained his fear.

"He's not wrong, but you _are_ pregnant. We both know it and Sam is looking forward to being an uncle," he wrapped his arms around the boy and nuzzled his neck.

"S'not official without a doctor's say so. You can only be my daddy until then," he sulked, looking down at the floor.

John grabbed his son's chin forcing him to look at him before claiming the luscious lips that had once taunted him. He only broke the kiss when he heard a throat clearing.

"Winchester, I assume?" the amused woman asked.

John and Dean nodded at the question. When he saw his beautiful mate's blush, he had to stand up and step away from him. He was sure he would ravage the boy if he got any closer.

"You're in for a pregnancy test after Dean's first heat, is this correct?" the woman asked with a kind smile.

The Omega wiped his hands down the front of his dress and gave the doctor... no, nurse a nervous nod. He had never liked anything medical, since his mom had died during a routine breast implant surgery. His alpha loved big breasts and his beta mother had died to provide their Alpha with his dream.

"Follow me," she ordered. The men hastened to follow, both anxious about this appointment for different reasons. She opened the door to a smaller brightly lit room. "Dean, I need you to remove your dress and panties before you hop up on the table."

Dean blushed as he tentatively took off his dress, handed it to his dad, and laid down on the examination table. He had been forbidden to wear panties by his dad (Sans the occasional pair of crotchless panties) since he presented as an omega.

"Good, now put your feet here and here." He did as ordered feeling weird with his knees in the air without his alpha spreading him out to fuck him. He gave a small jump as his feet were tied in place and then his hips and chest were secured to the table.

"Is that truly necessary?" his alpha ~~panted~~ asked as he adjusted his pants.

"Yes, and you'll both be thankful for it by the end of the appointment," she replied kindly as she moved to Dean's head. "Arms up!"

The boy did not expect to be cuffed and gagged. He had forbidden his dad to do this. He felt a sharp prick in his arm just as he started to panic.

"What did you just give him?" he heard his alpha growl.

"A mild sedative. It will not hurt him or the baby, but he needed it, to calm down. Dr. Shurley will be in shortly."

John ran his fingers through his son's hair. "Such a brave boy. Do you know how beautiful you are? If I had the time I would fuck you so hard right now. Even your little cocklet is getting excited. Do you want me to play with your cocklet?" he asked as he rubbed the inch and a half inch penis. He had debated about having it removed, but he genuinely enjoyed playing with it. He even liked causing his mate to squirm when he sucked on the cocklet.

He didn't stop his play when he heard a chuckle from the door. "Saying goodbye to his cocklet before you have him clipped?"

"No, I enjoy it far too much to have it clipped off," he calmly said.

"Good, if he were meant to be clipped, it would just never grow, fall off naturally, or get absorbed back into the body, like the balls are. You will be happy to hear that it will only get more sensitive as his pregnancy advances," the doctor informed him.

"So, he _is_ pregnant?" he asked, more for Dean's peace of mind.

"His blood and piss tests say he is. I still need to physically examination of him to make sure that the pregnancy will be safe for him and the baby," he calmly explained.

"What?" John asked with panic clear in his voice and on his face.

"This is why he is tied down. It might not be a safe pregnancy. It doesn't happen often, but sometimes the baby is in an area that puts both it and the mother's life in danger. I don't think that Dean is in danger, but better safe, than sorry. Do you understand?" he asked gently.

John nodded numbly. Of course, he knew that there was danger in any pregnancy, but no doctor had explained it to him.

"Now, let's start the exam. First, his breasts," the doctor said in a jovial tone as he felt around the omega's breasts. "How far along would he be?"

"Not long, 1 and 1/2 months, tops. Why?" John asked with a frown.

"Come feel," the doctor ordered and guided his fingers over Dean's growing breasts.

John poked at the breast, unsure of what he was 'feeling' for. "Okay, what am I feeling?"

"The size and amount of his alveoli."

"What's that?" he asked. This was the first time hearing that word.

The doctor looked to the ceiling and sighed, "It's what produces and holds his breast milk."

"He's lactating?" unable to disguise his glee.

"No, not yet. Though if you suckle his tits... three to four times a day it should only take a week or two. Before you ask, a breast pump will _not_ help. The early production of milk happens because of a protein found in an Alpha's saliva," Dr. Shurley informed him.

"Would it help or hurt if his younger brother helped and suckled, as well?" looking forward to including Sam in some way.

The doctor looked up in thought, "Has he showed signs of his designation?"

"Not yet. I admit that I am hoping he turns Alpha," John admitted softly, as he rubbed his mate's breasts and pinched his perky nipples. 

"Hmm, understandable, having two needy omegas would overwhelm any sane alpha. I suggest he not suckle from Dean until your boy is fully lactating. After that he should nurse as often possible. The hormones produced during pregnancy should push your other son toward presenting as an alpha. I warn you, he might try to mount and mate with Dean, if he pops his knot while suckling," he warned.

"The mating would not take though, right?" John asked nervously.

The doctor gave a mirthless chuckle, "When the other alpha is a close relative, it happens more often than suspected. If the omega has a particularly high sex drive the original bond will strengthen with a third party added."

John just nodded deep in thought. He should not want to see his children in such a position. Yet, he had to admit to his pants shrinking at the thought of Sam fucking his first knot deep into Dean's pussy.

"Anyway, I was just saying your boy is more developed than my omega is and he is six months into his pregnancy. Feeding you, his brother, and the pup will certainly not be an issue for Dean. Now, let's see how things are down stairs," he said as he pulled Dean's legs further apart and settled on a stool.

The Alpha made his way to stand behind the doctor. He used to love watching Mary get examined. Watching her pussy stretch as the speculum opened her up. The one time he had suggested they use it in the bedroom, he had been slapped. He would suggest it to Dean, after he was healed from giving birth.

"Everything looks good. You may want to fuck him a bit more. You know, to soften up and stretch the area before he gives birth; he's still very tight," Dr. Shurley suggested.

"So, you can sign the papers declaring our mating now?" John asked a little too excited about the news.

"Indeed, he is, I can, and will sign your mating certificate. You left your paper work at the front desk, yes?" the doctor asked as he stood and made his way to the door.

"Umm, yes, but doctor?" he asked silently about the speculum by pointing to his mate's open pussy.

"A gift, from one alpha to another. Don't spread it beyond that, it could easily tear him wide open. Which will bring the O.P.S. to investigate. They have the ability to nullify your mating if they feel Dean is in danger," the doctor warned.

John licked his lips and nodded, silently acknowledging the doctor.

"This room is sound proofed. The next appointment isn't due for an hour. Congratulations and have fun," were the words uttered before he heard the tell tale sound of a click, indicating that the door was closed and locked.

"Did you hear that, baby? The Doctor went to sign off on our mating. Congratulations, you're officially pregnant and mated to me. Shit, you should see how pretty you look. Naked, tied up, and your legs spread wider than ever, and your sweet cunt so wet and open enough I can see those strong muscles that you use to squeeze my knot so deliciously with. Moan if you can feel this," he ordered as he blew softly into Dean's pussy.

The boy moaned and would have moved his hips, we're they not bound in place by the restrains the nurse had placed him in. The nurse had been right; he was grateful that she had tied his mate to the bed. He was even more grateful he had an hour to play with Dean where no one could hear or disturb them. 

He would be willing to lay his hard earned cash on the fact that the doctor did this set up based on an Alpha's need to dominate his mate after another alpha had touched their pregnant omega mate.

With a growl he removed the speculum and spread Dean's legs even further apart. He was glad he hadn't wore underwear when his cock was released from the confines of his jeans. He quickly lined up his aching erection and rammed his cock deep into Dean's wet pussy.

"Shit Baby. How are you still this tight? You're as tight as the time I popped your cherry. Do you remember that? You had just presented as an omega and you didn't want to wait until you were in heat to be fucked. You wanted to be yourself when you lost your virginity. At first, you wanted me to stop, you cried and begged me to stop and pull out, but once you relaxed you ordered me to give you more. You begged so beautifully when I finally fucked you with all my strength. 

Of course, I saved knotting your pussy until you were in heat. I had to. Do you understand? I had to wait until your womb was open and ready to carry my baby. I could not risk you that way.

Fuck, look at the way your tiny titties and cocklet bounce as I pound your pussy. Are you looking forward to Sam suckling those tits? I'll make sure to fuck you the first few times he suckles. I bet that they will get huge. I doubt you will need breast implants. 

I've seen the magazines your brother thinks he has hidden under his mattresses. All those girls and omegas boy's have huge boobs. I would not be surprised if he winds up suckling and fucking you more often than I will.

I can hardly wait to see him knot your pussy or ass. Are you excited that you may wind up mated to your brother, as well? He already has a larger than average sized cock. It will get even bigger than I am if he presents as an Alpha. He might eventually have a larger cock than me.

I'll talk to the doctor about Sam using your ass until he pops his knot. I've seen him masturbate as he watched you sleep. It is clear that he loves you as much as I love you. It would be rude to exclude your brother in the amazing wonder that is your body.

I am curious, what _does_ your ass feel like? We never got around to popping that particular cherry," John rambled as he fucked Dean's wet pussy before pausing and becoming lost in thought.

"As much as I want to pop that cherry, I'll wait. Right now, I need to knot your pussy. I need to reclaim what the doctor touched. You're beautiful and you're mine," he growled as he fucked Dean even faster and harder as he felt his knot form.

He wanted, no, needed to hear his son's voice as he knotted his pussy. With great effort, he stopped, removed the gag, and resumed the hard fucking. "Oh fuck, I am going to knot your pussy now. Come with me, baby. Come now."

"Daddy!" Dean screamed as his father knotted him and pulled his orgasm from his body.

When John finally looked at his mate, it was not glowing love he saw, but fear. He cursed himself and swiftly set about releasing the boy of his bindings. "I am so sorry, baby. Please forgive me. I let my hormones guide me. I can't untie your arms until my knot goes down."

He sniffled as his tears were wiped away. "Never again, Dad. Not even for a doctor's appointment."

"I cannot promise that," John replied honestly.

He narrowed his eyes at his Alpha. "No, but I can. After all, distressing a pregnant Omega puts my baby's and my life in danger. A crime, even for a doctor. When I am untied, I will go to the car and _you_ will explain what happened."

As grumpy as his mate was, he wouldn't change him. He had things to do if he wanted to persuade his omega to go for his vision of their future. He wondered how Sam would feel. Ah, only time would tell.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> More to follow if anyone is interested.


End file.
